If Max had Grown up with her Mom
by Maxgirl97
Summary: Max is 15 and has wings. She's just moved and doesn't think she's going to like this place. Then she meets a mysterious guy named Fang who knows things about her that he shouldn't. The strange thing is she knows thigns about him too. FAX rated T for saft
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Max's POV.

"Why do we have to move Mom?" I asked. I hated moving. We had never moved, but now that we had, I detested it with all my heart.

"I already told you Honey," my Mom began, "My boss decided that we didn't have enough people coming to the clinic, so she decided to move us here."

"Augh," I said.

"You'll get used to it Max." my younger sister Ella told me. "I know you have trouble making friends, but you'll like it eventually."

I gave her a look that said, "So not helping", and she shut up.

"We're here!' my Mom said. We had been driving to our new home. I got out of the car and stomped up to my room. My bed had already been moved in, and most of my stuff had been unpacked. I feel onto my bed. "Don't stay up to late, Max," my Mom called up to me. "You have school tomorrow remember." I rolled over, and moaned into my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 2 Fang's POV.

I got on the bus expecting this to be a regular day. The kind with teachers who yelled at you for not paying attention, and girls who flirted constantly with you in the most annoying way. Boy was I wrong. When I got on the bus, there was a girl sitting in the place where Jade usually sat. I was going to go over and tell her to move, but Jade got on at that minute. She made a beeline for her seat, and the girl sitting in it. "The girl must be new," I thought. "Move, Move," I thought at her. She didn't even twitch. Jade went over and shook her rudely. The girl looked up, and I knew in that instant that she wasn't going to move. I couldn't tell you how I knew that, I just did. Jade and the new girl snarled at each other for another few minutes. Then, wonder of all wonders, Jade walked away, and took another seat. I wondered what had happened. Maybe I would see if I could get it out of the new girl.

Sorry it's really, really short. I think they're going to get longer after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people this chapter was actually supposed to come first. I guess it really doesn't matter, but I wrote this first.

Chapter 1 Max's POV.

My alarm clock went off to wake me up the next morning. I punched it, and it flew into the wall, and shattered. "Great," I thought "What a nice way to start off the morning. I got up and got dressed. I was never picky about what I wore. I went over to my dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. I didn't even look at them. I walked down to the kitchen. My mom was cooking eggs and bacon. She had to cook enough to feed about 8 people, because I ate so much. I sat down at the table, and put my head down on my folded arms. After a few minutes my Mom slid a huge amount of food onto my plate. I started to eat like I was starved. Ella came down when I was half way done.

"Ummm Max?" she said. "That's not honestly what you're going to wear, is it."

Mom gave her a look that said "Shut up," but Ella ignored it. "Yes, Ella, this is what I was planning to wear today. What's wrong with it?" Ella was the queen of fashion.

"Well umm Max, your jeans have little pink flowers on the back pockets, and you're wearing a red shirt. Red and pink sooo do not go together."

If we had been alone, I would have started growling curses, but Mom was in the room, so I didn't. "Ok I'll go change my jeans after breakfast, happy?" I told her. She nodded. After I was finished eating, (and changing my jeans) I got my stuff, and went to the bus stop. When the bus got there I got on and sat in the back, staring out the window.

For awhile it was a little bit peaceful, just staring out the window. I was just starting to fall back asleep, when someone roughly shook my shoulder. "You're in my seat," some girl snarled at me.

"Excuse, me?" I asked. "I think I was sitting here first."

"Ohhhh it's a newbie," the girl said. "Listen who-ever-you-are this is my seat."

"I don't see your name on it," I snarled right back at her.

"Ohhhh she thinks she tough," the girl said to her friends. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson."

"Anytime," I told her.

"Then, if you're so confident, why not today after school?" the girl asked.

"Fine," I told her. She looked surprised; I bet she was expecting me to refuse. "When and where."

The girl recovered quickly. "4:00 at the park closest to the school."

"Good see you there. Now get out of my space," I told her. She backed off.

"That was really stupid," Ella said. She came over and sat down next to me. "Now I'm going to have to think of a cover story for you when Mom asks where you are."

"Well you always managed before." I told her.

"Yea, but now I've used all the excuses that are easy to think of," she wined.

"Fine, tell her I made some friends at school, and I went to their house for homework," I suggested.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "But you owe me. Also I hate it when you get into fights."

"I'll be fine," I told her with a reassuring smile. "I always am." You see this wasn't the first time I had gotten in a fight, by any means. I got into so many fights in the last school, that I almost got expelled. The thing was, I didn't care about getting in trouble, so I never turned a fight down, and I never thought before I said something.

"Well this is my stop," Ella told me. "Have a nice day and try not to get into any more fights." I promised that I would try, and then watched her get off the bus. She went to middle school, I went to high school. I was a freshman. That was not going to help me in this situation. Soon enough we were at the school, and I got off the bus. The day had officially begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 3 Max's POV.

I walked into the school building, and tried to find my locker. After about 10 minutes I found it. I dumped almost all my stuff into it, and then proceeded to try to find my first class. I was walking through the halls, I was pretty sure I was close to the right classroom. I had math first. As I walked, I saw a face that I thought I knew. "Hey Fang," I called.

"Hey Max," he called back. We both froze. How had I known that kids name. "My name isn't Fang," he said "Fang is my nickname among my closest friends. My name is Nick. How did you know about my nickname?"

"I don't know," I told him. "My name isn't Max. Max is _my_ nickname among my closest friends. My name is Gabriel. How did you know _my _nickname?" He just shrugged.

"What's your first class?" he asked.

"Math," I told him.

"Mine too. I'll show you the way," he told me. Well I certainly wasn't going to argue! I fallowed him into the room, and took a seat at the very back. He sat next to me. No matter what he said, I knew that his original name had been Fang. It was driving me crazy! I didn't know how I knew that. The other kids came in. A blond boy sat next to Fang. Iggy I remembered was his name. "Hey James," Fang said. I gave him a look that said "so not working." Then the teacher came in, and the lesson started. The teacher of course saw that she had a new student; she made me go up to the front and introduce myself. I already knew the stuff that she was teaching. Somehow that always seemed to happen to me. The teachers always taught something I already knew, even when they put me in honors, or skipped me up a few grades. I couldn't stand being in a classroom, it drove me absolutely insane. When the teachers started talking, I always plugged my ear phones into my iPod, and just listened to it and pretended to be somewhere else. After a little while, I saw the teacher coming towards me. I took the earphones out of my ears, but I stayed slouched in my seat.

"Are you listening Gabriel?" she asked.

"No," I replied. I could totally have lied, and never have had her find out about it, but I didn't feel like it.

"Why aren't you listening?" the teacher asked. I had forgotten her name.

"Because I already know the things you're teaching," I told her. "It's boring."

She looked pretty mad now. "Then maybe you wouldn't mind solving the first problem on the board?" she asked.

"Fine," I told her. I got up and walked over to the board. I wrote the answer to the complicated problem without even showing my work. Then underneath the answer (in the part where the work was supposed to go) I wrote "Not going to write it all out because it's easy, I don't need to, and it's boring." The teacher was seriously mad now.

"Detention," she told me. "For your smart mouth."

"Fine," I told her again. "When?"

"Next week after school for an hour on Monday."

"Great, see you there," I told her. I had brought my stuff to the front with me (something like this always seemed to happen) so I just walked out. The teacher was yelling at me to "Get back here right now young lady!" but I wasn't paying any attention. When I was in the hall, I sat down next to the door and put my back to the wall. I took out my iPod again, and sat there listening to it. I heard the teacher's voice again, and took my ear buds out to listen to what she was saying. She was asking someone else if they were listening. I found out it was Fang, when I heard his voice saying, "Nope," just the way I had. I shook my head; you would have thought the teacher learned her lesson the first time. She asked Fang why he wasn't listening, and he gave the same answer I had. She told him he could go solve the next problem. I guessed that Fang had never shown how smart he was before. I knew he was just as smart as I was. How did I know that? Was I really going crazy? He must have done the same thing I had, because the teacher told him he had detention too, at the same time as I did. He told her he would be there, and then walked out. He saw me sitting there, and sat down next to me.

"That was stupid," he told me.

I snorted. "Oh, and you're one to talk. You just did exactly the same thing!" Then I heard the teacher talking again. There had been three problems on the board; I wondered who she would call to solve the last one. I told Fang to be quiet, and we both listened. The teacher was asking someone else of they were listening. How stupid could you get? A voice answered that they hadn't been listening. It was Iggy. The teacher asked him why and he gave the same answer Fang and I had. I knew Iggy wasn't quite as smart as we were, but he was way smarter then the other kids in the class. The teacher told him to go up and solve the last problem. She must have forgotten, Iggy was blind. He wouldn't be able to see the problem. He walked up to the board, and I heard the squeak of chalk.

Then, the teacher exploded. "Just because one student sasses me and walks away with only detention doesn't mean all of you can. Go find your friends, and tell them they're needed in the Principals office!" Iggy walked out of the room.

"That was really, really stupid you guys."

"Yep," I said. "Stupid is pretty much my middle name."

"Hey dude," Iggy said to Fang, "what happened to lay low and try not to attract attention?"

"I didn't feel like it," Fang replied.

"Well now we're off to the Principals office. And for what? So you can be near a hot girl?"

"Hellooooooo. Hot girl that was just mentioned is walking right next to you," I said. He was irritating. I knew that he would be. He didn't seem to hear me. We were now walking to the Principals office.

Fang was glaring at Iggy. "We'll talk about it later," he growled at Iggy. "And no I didn't do it to win points with Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Iggy asked. Man I knew he was blind, but he always, always, always knew where everybody was. God! How did I know these things?

"Yea the hot chick you just mentioned, who was walking right next to you the whole time. Remember?" I asked him. He went red. "Now no one attempt to lie to the Principal. It never works. Trust me, I've had experience." They both looked at me curiously. And then we were at the door to the office that most kids dreaded being called to.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 4 Fang's POV.

I was in the hall when the new girl walked by. She was really hot.  
"Hey Fang," she called.

"Hey Max," I responded. We both froze. _How did she know my name? No one ever knows my name. _I thought. I never even told it to my "best friend" from school. Only my family the flock knew my name. Then I tried to deny that my name was Fang. It didn't really work so well. I asked her how she knew my nickname and she said she didn't know. Then she tried to deny that her name was Max. It didn't work at all. She asked how I knew her name and I just shrugged. It was my usual response.

"What's your first class?" I asked.

"Math," she said.

"Mine too. I'll show you the way," I replied. When we got to the room she took a seat at the very back. I sat next to her. Iggy came in and sat next to me. "Hey James," I said. Max gave me a look that said "So not working." How could I read her so well? It was like we had known each other for years. The teacher came in, and the lesson started. I was really bored. I always knew what the teacher was trying to teach us. I slouched in my chair, and closed my eyes. Every few minutes I would open them and look at Max. She was listening to her iPod, and not paying any attention. I could tell that she could feel me looking t her, but she didn't seem to be disturbed by it like everyone else. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. I knew she was just as smart as I was. How did I know that? Whatever. The teacher was walking towards Max. She took out her earbuds, but stayed slouched in her chair.

"Are you listening Gabriel?" the teacher asked.

"No," Max replied. She could totally have lied, and never have had the teacher find out about it, but she didn't. How did I know these things?

"Why aren't you listening?" the teacher asked. Her name was Mrs. Pair. I know weird name right?

"Because I already know the things you're teaching," Max told her. "It's boring." Oh My Gosh. I can't believe she just said that! Oh wait, yes I can.

Mrs. Pair looked pretty mad now. "Then maybe you wouldn't mind solving the first problem on the board?" she asked.

"Fine," Max told her. She got up and walked over to the board. She wrote the answer to the complicated problem without even showing her work. Then underneath the answer (in the part where the work was supposed to go) Max wrote "Not going to write it all out because it's easy, I don't need to, and it's boring." The teacher was seriously mad now Max was heading for detention for like 3 months.

"Detention," she told Max. "For your smart mouth." And I was right once again.

"Fine," Max told her again. "When?"

"Next week after school for an hour on Monday."

"Great, see you there," Max said, like it was a party or something. Then she walked out of the room.

Mrs. Pair then turned to me. "Were you listening?" she asked.

"Nope," I said truthfully. I didn't feel like lying. We then went through the whole thing again. She asked why I wasn't listening; I told her it was easy. She told me to do the next problem on the board. I walked up to it wrote the answer and then underneath it in the space where the work was supposed to go, I wrote "Same thing as Gabriel said." She told me I had detention, and then I walked out of the room. I already had my stuff. Max was sitting in the hall I sat down next to her.

"That was stupid," I told her.

She snorted. "Oh, and you're one to talk. You just did exactly the same thing!" Then we heard the teacher talking again. There had been three problems on the board; I wondered who she would call to solve the last one. The teacher was asking someone else of they were listening. How stupid could you get? A voice answered that they hadn't been listening. It was Iggy. I hoped he wouldn't swear at her. The teacher asked him why and he gave the same answer Max and I had. I knew Iggy wasn't quite as smart as we were, but he was way smarter then the other kids in the class. The teacher told him to go up and solve the last problem. She must have forgotten, Iggy was blind. He wouldn't be able to see the problem. He walked up to the board, and I heard the squeak of chalk.

Then, Mrs. Pair exploded. "Just because one student sasses me and walks away with only detention doesn't mean all of you can. Go find your friends, and tell them they're needed in the Principals office!" Iggy walked out of the room. _Greeeeeeeeeeeat just what I need_. I thought. _I hope Max has some way to take care of the principal without permanently damaging her._ I knew Max _would_ have a way to take care of the principal; she wouldn't have gotten in trouble if she didn't. Max always had a plan. This knowing things about her that I shouldn't was seriously starting to creep me out.

"That was really, really stupid you guys." Iggy said.

"Yep," Max said. "Stupid is pretty much my middle name." I laughed inside.

"Hey dude," Iggy said to me completely ignoring Max, "what happened to 'lay low and try not to attract attention'?"

"I didn't feel like it," I replied. I didn't know why I did it myself; something was just telling me to.

"Well now we're off to the Principals office. And for what? So you can be near a hot girl?" I almost went red. I wanted to strangle Iggy.

"Hellooooooo. Hot girl that was just mentioned is walking right next to you," Max said. She hated it when boys acted like they were better then girls. She called people who did that "sexist pigs". Another creepy bit of knowledge that I shouldn't have, YEA! We were now walking to the Principals office.

I was glaring at Iggy. "We'll talk about it later," I growled at Iggy. "And no I didn't do it to win points with Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Iggy asked. Man I knew he was blind, but he wasn't stupid.

"Yea the hot chick you just mentioned, who was walking right next to you the whole time. Remember?" Max asked him. He went red. "Now no one attempt to lie to the Principal. It never works. Trust me, I've had experience." We both looked at me curiously, but somehow knowing she had been to the principals office before didn't surprise me. And then we were at the door to the office that most kids dreaded being called to.

**I appreciate reviews. I also like it when people criticize what I'm doing because then I know what people like and what they don't like. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 5 Iggy's POV.

I walked into my first class of the day, math. I went to the back because I knew Fang would be sitting there, he always was.

"Hey James," he said. It was code for "There's another person near." I wondered who was there, but before I could ask, all the other kids came in, and the lesson started. I thought, _Just another math lesson where I know everything, and have to pretend I don't. _ I was crazy wrong. About half way through the class I heard the teacher walking our way. Then she asked someone if they were listening. A girl replied that she _hadn't_ been listening. I was thinking, _Is she crazy?_ _When a teacher asks you if you're listening you always say yes._ Mrs. Pair asked why the girl hadn't been listening, and the girl replied that she already knew all these things, so it was boring. That settled it for me; she was absolutely insane. Mrs. Pair told her to go solve the problem on the board. She got up and I heard her walking over, and then the squeak of chalk. After about 30 seconds, Mrs. Pair told her she had detention for her smart mouth. But the girl hadn't said anything. Mrs. Pair had always been a little bit crazy; she must have gone over the edge. But the girl said fine, like she didn't care. She must have written some smart alecy thing. Then she told Mrs. Pair that she would see her there! Like it was a frerakin' social event or something! Then I heard footsteps, and Mrs. Pair was yelling at the girl to "Get back here!" but the girl wasn't listening to her. She walked out of the room, and let the door slam after her. Mrs. Pair then turned to Fang.

"Were you listening?" she asked him. I expected him to give the same answer that he always did, to say that of course he was listening. He usually had a "Buzz off!" kind of tone when he said it, but that's what he usually said.

Instead, he said quite clearly," Nope." Mrs. Pair must have looked like she was going to explode. She told him to solve the next problem. Fang got up and walked up to the front of the room. Then I heard the squeak of chalk again. He must have done the same thing as the girl had, because he got detention too. Then he walked out, just like she had. Now Mrs. Pair turned to me.

"Were you listening?" she asked.

I sighed, well might as well keep Fang company; especially if he was going to be near a girl. "No," I said. Then the whole thing repeated. When I was little, before the evil scientists made me blind, I knew how to write. The stupid woman must have forgotten I was blind though. I really hated it when I couldn't do something because I was blind. I walked up to the front. On the board I wrote, "I'm freaking blind! Leave me alone!" that was the last straw for Mrs. Pair, and I had to suffer through what she must have thought was the mother of all explosions.

"Just because one student sasses me and gets away with only detention doesn't mean all of you can!" she exploded. "Go find your friends and tell them they're needed in the principal's office!"

"That was really, really stupid you guys." I said walking out of the office. I knew they wouldn't have gone far.

"Yep," said the girl. "Stupid is pretty much my middle name." I hardly heard her.

"Hey dude," I said to Fang, "what happened to lay low and try not to attract attention?" I was super mad at him. He wouldn't let me blow something up but he could go and do something like that?

"I didn't feel like it," Fang replied. That did nothing to appease my temper.

"Well now we're off to the Principals office. And for what? So you can be near a hot girl?"

"Hellooooooo. Hot girl that was just mentioned is walking right next to you," the girl said. I ignored her. In fact I hardly even heard her, I was so mad at Fang.

"We'll talk about it later," Fang growled at me in that voice that said it wasn't open to discussion right now. "And no, I didn't do it to win points with Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" I asked. Who was she?

"Yea the hot chick you just mentioned, who was walking right next to you the whole time. Remember?" the girl asked. I felt myself going red. "Now no one attempt to lie to the Principal. It never works. Trust me, I've had experience." Fang and I both looked at her curiously, but we weren't really surprised. It kind of seemed like the kind of thing she would say. And then we were at the door to the office that most kids dreaded being called to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Max's POV.

We walked into the principal's office. The principal was a girl. Well actually, she was a woman, but you get the picture. I could tell right away that this was going to be really easy. D***! I was looking forward to a nice challenge! We walked over to her desk. I made sure to keep my head down, and pretended to be on the verge of tears. Fang and Iggy were looking at me like they were concerned, but they were really amazed by my sudden transformation. A few seconds ago, I was a girl who got sent to the principal's office a lot, now I was a sensitive girl who never got sent to the principal's office before. Little did my mother know, I had hacked into my old school records, and made myself into the perfect model student.

"What seems to be the problem?" the lady asked.

"I…I... just," I pretended to stutter out. And then much to everyone's amazement (except myself of course) I burst into tears.

Fang and Iggy took their ques from me. "She's really sensitive," Fang said. "We were just sitting there. Gabriel was sleeping, because she only moved here yesterday, and she was really tired. The teacher came over and asked if she was listening."

"I knew what she was teaching anyway," I pretended to wail. "I told her the truth! I told her I wasn't listening because it was too easy!"

"Then what?" asked the principal.

I pretended to be crying too hard to talk. Iggy took up the story. "Then Gabriel went up to the board and wrote something. I don't know what, because I'm blind."

Now it was Fangs turn. "She wrote the answer, and then in the space where you're supposed to put your work, she wrote that she didn't need to write it out because it was too easy," he said.

"Then… Then," I pretended to gasp out. "She told me that I had detention for my smart mouth!' and officially broke down again.

"Then Gabriel told Mrs. Pair that she would be there, and walked out of the room," Iggy said.

"Why did you walk out of the room?" the principal asked.

I pretended to look confused. "Was… Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked. "That's what we did in my old school." She of course had no way to check that, so it was a safe lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

**Sorry! Last time a posted the wrong chapter. My computer died when I was writing one day so I have chapter 6 and chapter 6 the revived version which saved what I lost when it shut down. I accident posted the not revived version.**

Chapter 6 Max's POV.

We walked into the principal's office. The principal was a girl. Well actually, she was a woman, but you get the picture. I could tell right away that this was going to be really easy. Dang! I was looking forward to a nice challenge! We walked over to her desk. I made sure to keep my head down, and pretended to be on the verge of tears. Fang and Iggy were looking at me like they were concerned, but they were really amazed by my sudden transformation. A few seconds ago, I was a girl who got sent to the principal's office a lot, now I was a sensitive girl who never got sent to the principal's office before. Little did my mother know, I had hacked into my old school records, and made myself into the perfect model student.

"What seems to be the problem?" the lady asked.

"I…I... just," I pretended to stutter out. And then much to everyone's amazement (except myself of course) I burst into tears.

Fang and Iggy took their ques from me. "She's really sensitive," Fang said. "We were just sitting there. Gabriel was sleeping, because she only moved here yesterday, and she was really tired. The teacher came over and asked if she was listening."

"I knew what she was teaching anyway," I pretended to wail. "I told her the truth! I told her I wasn't listening because it was too easy!"

"Then what?" asked the principal.

I pretended to be crying too hard to talk. Iggy took up the story. "Then Gabriel went up to the board and wrote something. I don't know what, because I'm blind."

Now it was Fangs turn. "She wrote the answer, and then in the space where you're supposed to put your work, she wrote that she didn't need to write it out because it was too easy," he said.

"Then… Then," I pretended to gasp out. "She told me that I had detention for my smart mouth!' and officially broke down again.

"Then Gabriel told Mrs. Pair that she would be there, and walked out of the room," Iggy said.

"Why did you walk out of the room?" the principal asked.

I pretended to look confused. "Was… Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked. "That's what we did in my old school. They said it was so we didn't disturb anyone, and so we would have time to think about what we had done." She of course had no way to check that, so it was a safe lie.

"Here, if you walk out of the classroom, you get into trouble, so don't do it again." The principal said. I looked at her desk, and saw that her name was Mrs. Sugar. How appropriate. "Well then what about you two boys?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well," Fang said carefully, "We met Gabriel on the bus today, and we kind of got to know each other. We knew she was really sensitive, so we didn't want her to be alone. Besides, we already knew what Mrs. Pair was teaching too." At this point, I smiled at Fang. Mrs. Sugar probably thought that it meant, 'Thanks for sticking with me," but, it really meant, "You are so dead latter. He knew it meant he was dead too.

"I really have to go over that woman's lesson plans," Mrs. Sugar muttered to herself. "Well you still have detention, but you aren't in anymore trouble. You can go now."

I made my face look like I was so relieved that I could have kissed her. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said the Fang, Iggy, and I left the room.

As soon as we were out Fang said, "What the heck was that!" I put my finger to my lips, in the universal gesture for "be quiet!"

Once we were a reasonable distance away, I started to explain. "That was my little act. It always works with new principals, especially if they're as soft as Mrs. Sugar." I took a bow.

"Where did you learn that?" Iggy sounded amazed.

"It comes naturally," I told him.

"Does bursting into tears come naturally?" Fang asked chuckling.

"Bursting into tears comes naturally for all teenage girls," I informed him. We went to our next class. Come to find out, our class schedules were exactly the same. Great! I got to have even more moments where I knew something about them that I shouldn't know!

When we were at lunch, Fang asked, "Hey wanna come over for homework today?"

"Sure," I told him. I couldn't believe it! Not only had a made a friend (which, by the way, was a new experience for me) but he was a guy, and a really hot guy! Anyway, Iggy didn't look too thrilled to be having me over, but what ever. The rest of the day passed normally. I got on the bus at the end of the day, and sat in the seat that I had sat in that morning. Fang sat next to me, and Iggy sat next to him. Ella got on and sat in the seat in front of me. Then she turned around so we could talk.

I greeted her with a, "Hey Ella, guess what?"

"What?" she asked. Then suddenly she looked worried. "You didn't get into another fight did you?" Fang and Iggy looked at me curiously.

"No, I didn't get into a fight," I told Ella, my voice warning her that it wasn't safe to discuss that right now. "I haven't gotten into a fight in a while. I'm going to Fang's house for homework."

"For the last time," Fang sounded exasperated, "My name is Nick." I gave him a look that said, "What ever makes you happy," and he actually _looked_ a little bit exasperated! One thing about Fang, is that he _never_ shows emotion.

"Oh, and I did manage to scrape up a detention! I actually got sent to the principal's office in my first hour. It's a record!"

"We'll just see what Mom thinks about that," she said. I grimaced. When I got home I was sooo grounded.

Ella's POV.

Wow, Max actually made a friend! I never thought she could. Well anyway at least now I didn't have to lie to Mom.

**Remember; really do appreciate it when people criticize my work! It lets me know what people like and what they don't like. So please review and criticize! Also I'm sorry if it's way off what school really is like. I'm home schooled so I really have no idea what regular school is like. What I know I get from books and friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 7 Fang's POV.

When Max somehow managed to talk us out of even more trouble I was amazed. When she continued to show little bits of knowledge that she shouldn't have, I was stunned. By lunch I was determined to figure out what was going on with her. So I did the only thing I could think of; I invited her over for homework. She said she would come. Iggy was going to kill me later. When never had anyone over, it was like a rule at our house. But this girl was special. There was something about her that screamed, "I'm different!" I didn't know what else to do. At our house, we're all different, more different then you can imagine. Well anyways, we made it through the rest of the day without mishaps. It was a good thing too, because I didn't think I was prepared to get into anymore trouble for Max. Why did it feel like we had done this before? It felt like she had been getting into trouble, and I had been going along with it for my whole life. When we got on the bus, at the end of the day, Max sat in the seat that Jade usually sits in; that reminded me, I still had to ask her about that. Before I could, another girl got on the bus. She was from the middle school. She sat down in the seat in front of Max, and turned to face her.

Max greeted her with a, "Hey Ella, guess what?" I guessed that Ella was Max's sister.

"What?" she asked. Then suddenly she looked worried. "You didn't get into another fight did you?" Iggy and I looked at Max curiously. I wouldn't be surprised if she got in a fight, but when had she had time to? We had pretty much trailed her around all day.

"No, I didn't get into a fight," she told Ella, her voice warning Ella that it wasn't safe to discuss that right now. How did I know that that tone was a warning? It was driving me nuts! "I haven't gotten into a fight in a while. I'm going to Fang's house for homework." We argued a little about my name, but I could tell she wasn't buying the whole "My name is Nick" thing.

"Oh, and I did manage to scrape up a detention! I actually got sent to the principal's office in my first hour. It's a record!" Max exclaimed to her sister who had been just sitting there watching while we argued.

"We'll just see what Mom thinks about that," Ella said. Max grimaced. I guessed her mom wasn't going to be too happy with her.

"Hey Max," I said, "What did you tell Jade to make her back off earlier?"

"If I can't call you Fang, then you can't call me Max," she stated. "It's Gabriel. And who's Jade?"

"Umm the girl who normally sits right where you're sitting now," I informed her. I was a little bit anyod that she managed to turn the tables on me on the whole nickname/ real name thing.

"Oh, her," Max said, "I just asked her to go sit somewhere else. I asked her _very_ nicely."

She was lying. I knew she was, even of no one else could tell. And anyway in this case, everyone could tell. "Jade is the school bully; I don't think she's about to back off from _her_ seat just because someone asked her _very_ nicely." Max just shrugged. Then we were at our stop. "Come on," I told her, "This is where we get off." I got up, and Max and Iggy fallowed me off the bus.

"Bye Ella, see you later!" Max called right as we were getting off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 Max's POV.

The walk to Fang's house was long. I could have flown that distance in about a minute, but since I had people with me, I had to walk. Oh you mean I forgot to mention the wings? Yeah, well I have them, get used to it. I had somehow developed the skill to make it look like I didn't have wings, (like an illusion or something) but they were always there.

When we _finally_ got to his house, it was up so high that you couldn't get onto the porch without a ladder or something.

"Ariel, let down the ladder!" Fang yelled up. A few minutes latter a rope ladder came into view. It was descending from a trap door in the floor of the porch. Like, majorly cool or what?

"Sorry," Fang said, "it's kind of a pain, but this way we get left alone. Our parents are never home. They travel around and do lectures on different things. They took us with them when Iggy and I were littler, but now they just let us stay here and I'm pretty much in charge." I gave an "You can say whatever you want I'm not buying it" look, and then started up the ladder. Fang came up next, and then Iggy. We walked inside. There were 3 kids sitting in the living room, doing their homework.

"Hey, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel," I said without thinking. Everybody froze. HOW, HOW, HOW, did I know these things! They all turned to give Fang the death glare.

"I didn't tell her!" he said defensively. "She knew about my nickname too!"

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. I don't have any idea how I know this, but your names that you had when you were born were Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel! Now would you quit trying to lie to me?" Ok, so maybe I could have come on a little less strong, but this was creeping me out too, and I was sick of them lying to me!

"Well let's get on with the homework," Fang said, trying to sooth the awkward moment.

"Fine, but I have to leave at 3:15," I told him. If I didn't leave then there was no way I was going to get to Jade in time. Especially if I had to walk. I was forbidden to fly during the day. Yeah right. I actually flew whenever I wanted to, but there's no need to tell my Mom that. Also this wasn't urgent and I didn't fly in the day for anything that wasn't urgent.

"Ok," was all Fang said. Then we settled in to do the homework, both of us helping Iggy, who obviously couldn't see the problems. Well actually, after awhile it turned into a race between Fang and me to see who could finish the problem the fastest. Once it was finished, we would check it with a calculator. We actually weren't supposed to use a calculator, but we didn't care. Once we had the answer whoever had finished the problem correctly first got a point, and we wrote the answer down on all three papers. It was actually the first time I ever had fun doing homework.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 9 Angle's POV.

When Fang called for me to put down the ladder I was surprised. He didn't need the ladder, and neither did Iggy. They normally just flew up. They must have someone with them. Sure enough, I could hear another person thinking. It was a girl. I bet Iggy was ready to murder Fang. Fang never let Iggy get a girl friend, but now Fang had invited a girl over. There was, like, a rule about inviting people over. It pretty much said "NO INVITING PEOPLE OVER!" Fang had broken his own rule. That was gonna go over like a ton of bricks. Once the ladder had been let down, I went back inside. I still had homework to finish.

"Angel," Fang's thought voice broke through my concentration, "I want you to read her mind the whole time she's here." I could feel Fang's confusion about this girl. Fang felt like he had known her forever, but they had just met her today! He knew things about her that he shouldn't know, and she knew things about him that _she_ shouldn't know. Well this was going to be interesting.

"Fang, I still have homework," I informed him.

"If you can't finish it, then I will after you go to bed. Please Angel, I have a feeling this could be really important."

"Fine," I told him. Just at that moment, the girl walked into the room. Her hair was a light brown, and she was really tall, just like us. "Max," was my first thought. Then confusion. I was sure her name was Max, but how could I know that?

"Hey Nudge, Gazzy, Angel." We all froze. In fact, Iggy and Fang (who were coming into the room) froze too. It was like everyone was suddenly put on pause.

"HOW, HOW, HOW, do I know these things!" Max was thinking. That's kind of an odd thought. Nudge, Gazzy, and I all turned to give Fang the death glare.

"I didn't tell her!" he said defensively. "She knew about my nickname too!"

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. I don't have any idea how I know this, but your names that you had when you were born were Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel! Now would you quit trying to lie to me?"

"Ok, maybe I could have come on a little less strong, but this is creeping me out too, and I'm sick of them lying to me!" Max was thinking. I would be sick of someone lying to me if they did it all day too.

"Well let's get on with the homework," Fang said, trying to sooth the awkward moment.

"Fine, but I have to leave at 3:15," Max told him.

"If I don't leave then there is no way I'm going to get to Jade in time," she thought. Then she started thinking something that was so secret I was blocked out of her mind. And she didn't even know I was a mind reader! The night continued like it usually did, except Max wasn't normally there. I couldn't concentrate on my homework when I was reading her mind, so after awhile I pretended I was done with it, and left the room. I never stopped reading her mind though. She was fascinating. She kept thinking things about Fang and Iggy that she shouldn't know, but she had absolutely no idea how she knew them. Her past was looked away, I couldn't get her to think about it even when I tried to use mind controlling to get her to. That kind of scared me. I mean, what kind of thing would be so terrible that even a voice ordering you to go through your memories won't force you to do it. Most times that's what my mind controlling feels like to people. Anyway Max, Fang, and Iggy were all cheating on their homework, and none of them had any regrets about it. Then Max started thinking about how she should leave. She didn't want to, but she thought she should.

"Fang," I said, "there's something going on between her and Jade, I think you should fallow her."

"Kay, Ange, Iggy and I will," he replied. Iggy was not going to be happy about that…

**Ok I'm sorry a little bit of this is a repeat, but I thought it would be a good idea to say why Fang and Iggy were following Max and not just have them randomly show up. That bit about Max's past was important too. Please review I really like it when people review and I do try to fix any mistakes mentioned. THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 Max's POV.

When it was 3:15, I got up and said I had to leave. I really didn't want to, but I had to; Jade and I had an appointment. I climbed down the rope ladder, and started walking toward the park.

I wanted to fly, but it was still light outside, so that was out of the question. I walked all the way to the park Jade had said to meet her at. When I got there, she still wasn't there. I checked my watch, she had 5 minutes. She showed up with 2 minutes still to spare.

"Kay," I said, "let's get this over with."

"Bring it!" Jade said. She was sooo stupid. She shot toward me, and tried to punch me in the gut. I blocked her blow, and we paired blows for awhile. I had to say, she was pretty good for a human. Well I wasn't a human, and she didn't stand a chance. It was really easy to beat her. I came out of it with barely a bruise.

Rather then knock Jade out, I had simply made her surrender, and sign a paper that said that she surrendered. Then I started the walk home. I knew Iggy and Fang saw the whole thing. They had followed me. Well Iggy didn't exactly _see_ it, but close enough.

"You tell my Mom, and I kill you," I called over my shoulder. I actually heard Fang laugh! He was so weird.

I walked to my house. I did **NOT** want to go in the front door, and get yelled at by my mom right away. For one thing, my cloths were a mess, for another, I just wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. So I went around to the back. There was a forest behind our house. I would wait in the forest till it was dark, then I would fly up to my window, and sneak in without my mother being any the wiser. I always left my window unlocked. When it was completely dark I flew up to my window, and opened it. I got into my room, and managed to change almost silently. Then just as I was about to get in bed and go to sleep, I knocked over my bed side lamp.

"!" my mom yelled. "You are in sooooooooo much trouble! Get down here right now!" I sighed; this was what I had been trying to avoid. I walked down the stairs very slowly. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mom through the open door way. "Into the living room **NOW**," she ordered. Sighing again, I walked to the living room. "Sit," my mother said pointing to the couch. "I had a call from the principal _**already**_. She said she was sorry, and she didn't think it was your fault, but I think you and I both know better. Explain."

"The teacher asked of I was listening, and I told her I wasn't. She asked why, and I told her it was because I already knew all the things she was teaching. She told me to go solve the problem on the board and I did. Then in the space where my work is supposed to go, I wrote that I wasn't going to write all my work out because it was easy, I didn't need to, and it was boring. Then she got all mad for some reason. She told me I had detention on Monday. I said I'd be there, and walked out."

"So how did you end up in the principal's office?" Mom asked.

"Oh, well, I made some friends before class. Actually, it was only one guy, but he has this friend that's like a brother to him. They live together. So anyway, the teacher asked my friends the same questions, and they gave her the same answers. Well when Iggy came up and wrote 'I'm freaking blind so leave me alone,' the teacher exploded. She told Iggy to go get his friends, and take them to the principal's office."

"And how did you get out of the principal's office without getting into anymore trouble?"

"Easy," I told her, "whipped up a batch of tears, and made a sob story that she'd believe."

"Max!" Mom said. I just looked at her. "No more sob stories! And you're grounded for 2 weeks."

"Oh come on!" I said.

"Don't you even _start_ complaining. And who did you get into a fight with? Ella said you went to a friend's house."

"I actually did go to a friend's house," I told her. "Really," I continued when she looked doubtful,"Fang invited me over for homework. I told him I would go."

"So why didn't you come in through the front door?" my mom asked. Dang she was good!

"I didn't feel like getting yelled at. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little bit more homework before bed." I got up to walk out of the room.

"Hey Max," my mom said sweetly, I braced myself, normally when she used her sweet voice she was about to bust me, "maybe your new friends would like to come over here for homework tomorrow. Why don't you ask them? And do you want anything to eat? I don't think you've had dinner yet."

"Fine," I said, "but they have 3 younger siblings that they have to take care of. I don't know if they'll be able to come. And I snacked a lot at Fang's house, so I'm not hungry."

"Ok sweetie, just ask them," Mom said she looked kind of suspicious that I wasn't hungry, but didn't push it. When would Mom get it through her head that I wasn't lying about making friends? Alright it was the sort of lie that I normally would make up, but this really wasn't a lie. Maybe I should start to tell the truth more. HAHAHAHAHA! Sometimes I just crack myself up.

Dr. Martinez's POV.

Well Max really did seem to be telling the truth this time! Sure she said they might not be able to come, but she didn't seem to be making them up. I couldn't wait to see the kind of kid Max would make friends with.

**Ok people, please review. (bambi eyes!) I really like knowing what people like and what they don't like. I'm open to any suggestions that you guys might have.**


End file.
